


Lupin III Big Bang 2020: Face Off

by Moralltach



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Battlefield, Digital Art, Except there's no comfort, Gen, Other, and embracing each other, its just them facing off enemies together while being cool and kind of beat up, platonic or romantic is up to you guys, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moralltach/pseuds/Moralltach
Summary: My (art)work for the Lupin III Big Bang 2020 event!
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke & Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Lupin III Big Bang 2020: Face Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SNES_Trumpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNES_Trumpets/gifts).



> For Luke! I don't know if it's entirely what you hoped for, but I tried to throw in a bit of angst/hurt, and I hope you enjoy it! I had a blast making it in any case! :)


End file.
